This invention relates generally to threaded connections between members; more particularly it concerns the provision of a differentially threaded connector characterized as making-up to threaded members to provide a substantial increase in net area in tension in the members to be joined, as well as providing more favorable strength-to-weight-to size relationships.
There is a need for easily made up threaded connections which will not be weakened by load stresses or strains induced by reversing tension-compression, internal and external pressure, torsion, bending and thermal variances, and which have mechanical integrity especially in shock and vibration environments. In particular, there is a need for tubular connections exhibiting these characteristics or advantages, and usable for example in the oil industry.